Una Canción para San Valentín
by Alessia Scarlet
Summary: ¿como demostrarías tus sentimientos por una persona de la cual estas enamorada? Haru lo demostró de una manera muy linda descubrelo en esta historia-Fic para el concurso de san valentín


Era un día como cualquiera, el sol brillaba acompañado por las nubes en el grande e infinito cielo, justo en una calle de la ciudad de Namimori en Japón, una joven de cabellos castaños hasta los hombros ojos color café que demostraban inocencia, su rostro adornado por una bella sonrisa, lleva puesto el uniforme de la escuela Namimori, caminaba sin preocupaciones hacia su nueva escuela, ya que la semana pasada se había transferido a la escuela Namimori para estar más cerca de sus amigos, claro tuvo que convencer a sus padres lo cual fue una batalla casi interminable, pero por algún milagro se le concedió su deseo, sin perder más tiempo inmediatamente después de que sus padres aceptaran, se lo comunico a Reborn-san este sin decir nada más que un "Muy _bien Haru, yo me encargo_" arreglo todo sus papeles, para que así no se demorara tanto y pudiera estar con Kyoko, Tsuna, y los demás. La joven de mirada castaña respondía al nombre de Miura Haru, una gran amiga de la familia Vongola, ya que esta estuvo al lado de la décima generación Vongola ayudándolos en todo y también apoyándolos en cualquier circunstancia, pero como ella no estaba antes en la misma escuela que ellos no podía ayudarlos tanto como ella quería, así que decidió que se cambiaría de escuela, tan distraída iba la joven que no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba asía ella, sino hasta que sintió que alguien la sujetaba de la cintura y le cubría la boca con su mano para que no gritara, Haru se quedo inmóvil por lo que para ella fue un gran lapso de tiempo, el cual termino cuando sintió que una mano subía por su pierna hasta un poco debajo de la falda, eso fue suficiente para traerla de regreso al mundo y darle una buena patada en sus partes nobles, junto con un gran codazo en su estomago al sujeto que la tenia presa, al momento en que sintió que ya no era acorralada, corrió tan rápido como sus piernas y pulmones se lo permitían, hubiera corrido mas si no fuera por que una persona choco con ella, asiéndola caer al piso, al abrir los ojos que había cerrado cuando impacto con ese sujeto, miro a la persona que estaba enfrente suyo, la persona que nunca hubiera esperado toparse en su huida, aquel a quien había visto pero no conocía mucho, uno de los colegas de Tsuna-san, exacto el demonio de Namimori y guardián de la nube de la familia Vongola, Hibari Kyoya, quien la miraba con ojos de molestia pero a la vez curiosidad.

-Herbívora ¿Por qué corrías?- dijo Hibari, este porque había bajado su guardia cuando se encontraba pensando en su escuela Namimori, y la bola de herbívoros que hoy se aumentarían ha uno más como siempre eso le irritaba, otro más que perturbaría la paz en su escuela, como si los que están ahora no fueran suficiente, causo que ahora estuviera sentado en el suelo después de un pequeño golpe por parte de esa herbívora.

Haru no soporto mas, sus lagrimas empezaron a salir, pero nos solo eso estaba tan asustada que necesitaba sentirse segura, por lo cual se lanzo a los brazos de Hibari y lloro amargamente, el mencionado no salía de su asombro, primero porque reconoció a la herbívora, era una de las mujeres que siempre estaban con Sawada Tsunayoshi y el bebe, si no mal recordaba se llamaba Haru Miura y este mismo día entraba a su amada escuela, lo segundo fu ver como empezaba a llorar y a temblar o pero eso no es todo para terminarlo se abalanzo asía él y lo rodeo con sus brazos y con ello empezó a llorar más fuerte, no supo cómo pero sus brazos la rodearon causando que esta se sorprendiera , ¿Por qué la estaba consolando?, se preguntaba Hibari mientras Haru no paraba de llorar, de pronto un voz interrumpió ese momento

-oye tu maldita mocosa ¿Por qué huiste? Vamos se que te gustara- dijo la voz, era el hombre que había intentado propasarse con Haru, lo que no contó era que la joven estuviera acompañada por ese muchachito, sin embargo al hombre no le importo se desharía de el mocoso y obtendría lo que se merecía esa niña al tratar de huir. Hibari analizo la situación con solo ver la sonrisa y mirada de ese sujeto no necesito saber más para darse cuenta del porque la herbívora se encontraba tan asustada y llorando desesperadamente

-Herbívora si no me sueltas, te morderé hasta la muerte- Haru en ese momento volvió a la realidad, rápidamente se soltó del joven guardián, no sabía porque razón había hecho eso, Hibari después de haberse liberado de los brazos de Haru se levanta y toma sus tonfas y se pone en pose de ataque

-por perturbar la paz en Namimori, te morderé hasta la muerte- y así empezó el ataque de Hibari, golpe tras golpe no dejaba siquiera que el sujeto se defendiera, Haru miraba como el castigaba al horrible sujeto que intento propasarse con ella. Finalmente Hibari satisfecho con la paliza que le dio al sujeto, se voltio y se dirigió hacia Haru quien todavía estaba en el suelo, Hibari al estar justo enfrente suyo le ofrece su mano para que ella se levante, ella mira la mano que está en frente suyo y luego dirige su mirada hacia los ojos de Hibari, dudosa acepta la mano del prefecto, al momento de que sus manos se juntan una corriente eléctrica desconocida atraviesa el cuerpo de ambos, con un fuerte pero a la vez delicado tirón Hibari pone de pie a la joven de mirada castaña, esta al estar de pie y aun sujeta de la mano del perfecto, se le queda mirando intentando ver que dice esa mirada tan profunda, por su parte Hibari no sabía qué extraña fuerza se había apoderado de él para que no soltara la mano de esa castaña y para colmo no quería ya que le gustaba sentir la calidez que ella emanaba, Haru saliendo de aquel transe provocado por el guardián de la nube ,aparto la mano e igual la mirada.

-muchas gracias Hibari-san- la pequeña castaña hiso una reverencia como forma de gratitud por haberla salvado de las manos de ese pervertido

-hmp- fue lo único que dijo antes de marcharse, dejando atrás a una confundida Haru, quien en ese momento se dio cuenta de que iba tarde a clases, así que con todas sus fuerzas empezó a correr

**2 meses después**

En la azotea de la escuela Namimori un grupo de jóvenes se encontraba comiendo sus almuerzos mientras charlaban amenamente de cosas triviales

-Haru-chan, Chrome-chan y Hana-chan vamos a la nueva pastelería que abrieron-dijo una muy emocionada Kyoko a sus amigas, quienes dejaron de comer para darle una gran sonrisa de alegría a su amiga

-suena genial Kyoko-chan-contesto Haru igual de entusiasmada que su amiga

-no estaría mal salir un rato- dijo la madura de Hana, Chrome solamente asintió con su cabeza y claro las mejillas teñidas de rosa. Así mientras que las cuatro jóvenes discutían los detalles de esa salida, un hombre con traje negro y sombrero del mismo color, acompañado de un pequeño camaleón, lo que más lo distinguía eran sus muy risadas pestañas patillas negras, este hombre es Reborn el hitman numero uno del mundo y también tutor del futuro Decimo Vongola.

-Reborn, ¿qué haces aquí?- grito el próximo líder Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi o mejor conocido como Dame-Tsuna

-no grites Dame-Tsuna- Reborn regaño a su alumno, apuntándole con una pistola, el castaño por su parte solo se quedo callado apunto de soltar su característico grito

-estoy aquí, porque are un sorteo- dijo mientras hacía que su pistola pasara a ser nuevamente su compañero Leon

-¿sorteo de que Reborn-san?- pregunto Gokudera la mano derecha del decimo Vongola

-se acerca el 14 de febrero que es San Valentín, por eso aremos una fiesta al estilo Vongola- Reborn, mostraba una sonrisa al ver la cara de todos, algunos de felicidad, otros de sorpresa y otros de miedo

-por eso hare un sorteo en el cual se verá en qué lugar haremos la fiesta, ya que será uno de ustedes el que preste su casa para esto, y otra cosa a dicha persona que le tocara prestar su casa no participara en el concurso que se llevara a cabo y en el cual las actuaciones se sorteara, unos pueden ser individuales mientras que otros en pareja, eso es todo ¿alguna queja?- termino de explicar Reborn dándoles de cortesía una mirada que decía "_dices algo y terminas muerto_" a todos los presentes para que no hubiera ninguna objeción, después de un largo e incomodo silencio, Reborn volvió a hablar

-me allegro que a todos les haya gustado la idea, así que uno por uno se acercara para coger un papel de esta sombrero- inmediatamente Leon se convirtió en un gran sombrero verde.

Todos empezaron a acercarse para poder escoger un papel, el primero en sacar un papel fue Yamamoto, a quien le toco hacer un dúo de magia

-cuando os toque un acto en grupo la persona que haya sacado el papel escogerá a alguien quien no tanga un acto aun y este no podrá sacar un papel o negarse- explico Reborn, cuando le pregunto Yamamoto lo que debería de hacer, cuando termino de decir esto, el joven beisbolista escogió a Gokudera quien muy a regañadientes acepto, solo porque un Tsuna amenazado por Reborn se lo pidió. Y así empezaron a sacar los papeles del sombrero todos aquellos que participaban, al final el resultado fue: Yamamoto y Gokudera acto de magia, Chrome un show de comedia, Hana una acto de malabares, Ryohei una demostración de fuerza, Kyoko y Tsuna un acto con aros, Haru cantara una canción y por ultimo Hibari prestaría su casa, casi todos se sorprendieron el ver la suerte que le había tocado al perfecto quien fue obligado a participar por Reborn, este para que pudiera prestar su casa y hacer la fiesta tuvo que prometerle que pelearía después con él, solo así Hibari acepto. Justo toco la campana cuando acababan de terminar el sorteo

-La fiesta será el 14 de Febrero en casa de Hibari a las 3:00 de la tarde, o y no olviden sus chocolates- dijo antes de saltar y marcharse Reborn. El resto del día transcurrió con tranquilidad para el grupo Vongola y los jóvenes quienes esperaban ansiosas la llegada del timbre que daba por finalizadas las clases de ese día.

Finalmente el tan ansiado timbre llego, todos salieron de sus respectivos salones tratando de no demorarse demasiado ya que el perfecto de la escuela los mordería hasta la muerte si estuvieran aun dentro de su amada escuela fuera de los horarios estipulados. Las 4 jóvenes del grupo Vongola, se encontraban caminando en el centro de la ciudad viendo y entrando a las tiendas, charlaban animadamente de trivialidades sin ninguna preocupación, así estuvieron durante largo tiempo hasta que decidieron que era momento de visitar la pastelería y de paso tomarse algún café que acompañara a los postres que comprasen. Luego de llegar ya hacer sus pedidos buscaron una mesa libre donde pudieran sentarse, encontrándose una inmediatamente justo alado de la gran ventana que tenía el lugar, sin decir más las cuatros muchachas se sentaron a esperar sus pedidos, que no tardaron en llegar, alegremente empezaron a degustar los suculentos pasteles que habían pedido y en el proceso a también charlaban y reían de cualquier cosa, de repente Haru mira por la ventana y en ese momento diviso a aquella persona que la salvo hace 2 meses, esa persona no dejaba de rondar la mente de Haru, desde que la salvo ella pasaba horas pensando en él, con solo hacer eso su corazón empezaba a palpitar con una increíble fuerza, y claro que cuando tenía la oportunidad de verlo lo asía disimuladamente, después de meditar durante un tiempo sus sentimientos, descubrió que se había enamorado de su salvador Hibari Kyoya, Haru se había perdido en un mundo de ensoñaciones con el perfecto de Namimori causando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo, y esto llamo la atención de sus amigas quienes se miraron en complicidad, para después asentir las tres y dirigir su mirada a la castaña de mejillas sonrosadas, cuando Haru sintió las penetrantes miradas de sus amigas, finalmente salió de su ensoñación y las miro sonrojándose más al ver las sonrisas de sus amigas.

-¿en quién piensas Haru-chan?- dijo con tono juguetón Kyoko, asiendo que su amiga se pusiera mas colorada de lo que estaba ya

-e-en n-nadie- tartamudeo de los nervios la castaña

-oh vamos Haru ¿puedes decirnos quien te gusta?- dijo Hana, tratando de que soltara el nombre del afortunado que se había ganado los sentimientos de su amiga

-b-bueno n-no sé de qué hablan- eludió nuevamente Haru

-Haru-chan somos amigas puedes confiar en nosotras- dijo Chrome, logrando que Haru abriera los ojos de sorpresa, por escuchar lo que dijo su amiga, Haru se calmo y sonrió, Chrome tenía razón ellas eran sus amigas así que debía de contarles lo que sucedió hace dos meses y causo que se enamorara de Hibari-san

-está bien Chrome-chan tiene razón, pero antes le contare como sucedió, esto fue hace 2 meses...- entonces Haru les contó a sus amigas como fue que sucedió el acontecimiento que provoco su enamoramiento

-entonces te gusta Hibari-san- dijo una sonriente Kyoko, recibiendo un asentimiento de su amiga en forma de confirmación

-sí, pero no creo que sea correspondida- Haru se desanimo sabia que el guardián de la nube nunca podrá fijarse en ella

-Haru y si le dices tus sentimientos, quien sabe tal vez el sienta lo mismo- Hablo la madura de Hana

-no me da mucho miedo, ¿y si no siente algo por mí y me rechaza? no creo poder soportarlo- Haru cada vez se volvía más pesimista y es que claro la persona de la que se enamoro no es de muchos sentimientos además no sabrían predecir si tan siquiera sintiera algo por ella

-y si se lo dices de forma indirecta- sugerí Chrome

-¿Cómo?- pregunto la castaña

-Bien que tal en el concurso que organizo Reborn-san- Sugirió una pensativa Kyoko

-¡si¡ eso es genial Kyoko, Haru a ti te toco cantar, declárale tus sentimientos atreves de una canción- le sugirió Hana, la castaña después de estar unos minutos callada, mientras lo pensaba en su rostro se formo una grande y radiante sonrisa

-¡Tienen razón! me encanta la idea- Haru estaba emocionada, atreves de esa canción le aria saber sus sentimientos a Hibari-san y de solo pensarlo la invaden los nervios.

El resto de la tarde para las chicas fue ayudar a su amiga con detalles del acto que demostraría en el concurso del día del amor y la amistad. Finalmente llego la hora de despedirse y cada joven se fue por su lado, Haru caminaba pensando en cual canción debería de cantar y que pueda transmitir sus sentimientos, tan centrada en sus pensamientos iba que ni cuanta se dio que ya había llegado a su casa, solo despertó cuando choco con la reja.

Los días pasaron con tranquilidad, claro no tanto para Haru que practicaba sin cesar la canción que escogió, mientras que los otros participantes practicaban diariamente solo unas cuantas horas, aunque todos poniendo todo de sí mismos en sus prácticas. Finalmente el día llego 14 de Febrero trajo consigo regalos, chocolates y uno que otro noviazgo nuevo, en especial una gran casa estilo japonés varias personas se encontraban decorando dicho recinto, con el tema del día de San Valentín, claro siendo vigilados por el dueño de la casa, quien no asía mas que estar fulminando con la mirada a cierto hombre de traje negro y patillas rizadas, el cual en ves que tener miedo por esa mirada tan penetrante, le causaba aun mas risa. Según la hora acordada los invitados empezaron a hacer acto de presencia en tan gran residencia la cual estaba muy bien decorada con corazones, moños y uno que otro Cupido pegado a la pared, en el momento en el que Tsuna, Gokuedra Yamamoto, Hana, Ryohei, Kyoko, Chrome y Haru hubiesen llegado se dio por iniciado la celebración al estilo Vongola.

Después de estar conviviendo un largo tiempo, Reborn decidió que era hora de iniciar el concurso de San Valentin, cada concursante se fue acercando a una pequeña tarima que fue colocada especialmente para esta ocasión, muy a pesar de la negación del guardián de la nube, el juez seria Reborn y Hibari ya que eran los únicos que no participarían, el perdedor recibirá un castigo por parte del arcobaleno, los primeros en pasar fueron Yamamoto y Gokudera que tal y como les toco hicieron un muy divertido acto de magia, el cual consistió en el típico cajón siendo cortado a la mitad junto con el asistente que en esta ocasión era Gokudera, el siguiente fue Ryohei, quien coloco 20 tablas de madera apiladas, y con su puño las destruyo todas juntas, le siguió Chrome quien conto varios chistes causando muchas risas, de ella siguió Hana, quien comenzó a malabarear 3 pelotas, aumentando cada vez mas hasta llegar a 10 para finalizar lanzarlas y atraparlas con un sombrero, la siguiente pareja fue la de Kyoko y Tsuna, empezaron a lanzar aros y atraparlos ente ellos para luego Kyoko usar a Tsuna como poste y lanzar los aros y cayeran alrededor del muchacho, por último paso Haru quien con una grabadora y micrófono listo, se paro en el centro de la tarima y inhalo una gran cantidad de aire, para calmar los nervios y así dar inicio a su canción

Fue un día como cualquiera, nunca olvidaré la fecha  
Coincidimos sin pensar en tiempo y en lugar  
Algo mágico pasó, tu sonrisa me atrapó  
Sin permiso me robaste el corazón  
Y así sin decirnos nada con una simple mirada comenzaba nuestro amor  
Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi  
Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir  
Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti  
Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer  
Ahora sólo tus labios encienden mi piel  
Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí  
Y todo gracias a ti

Tan hermoso eres por fuera como nadie en la tierra  
Y en tu interior habita la nobleza y la bondad  
Hoy la palabra amor tiene otra dimensión  
Día y noche pido el cielo por los dos  
Ahora todo es tan claro es a ti a quien yo amo  
Me devolviste la ilusión  
Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi  
Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir  
Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti  
Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer  
Ahora sólo tus labios encienden mi piel  
Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí  
Y todo gracias a ti

Todos estaban estupefactos, era tan hermosa la voz de Haru como la canción, además que les dio el sentimiento de que se la estaba dedicando a cierta persona, después de la canción Reborn dio por finalizado el concurso declarando perdedores a Yamamoto y Gokudera, y la ganadora fue Haru, Reborn con una sonrisa sádica miro a los perdedores

-por perder tendrán que vestirse solo con pañales, alas y un arco y pasaran por las calles durante 2 horas- los perdedores se pusieron pálidos, sin embargo no les quedo de otra que cumplir su castigo ya que si no lo hacían, otro les daría el hitman uno que presentían sería muy doloroso, y así con todo su orgullo por los suelos ambos perdedores salieron vestidos de querubines a pasear por las calles, claro no sin antes Reborn les tomase unas fotos, la ganadora del concurso se le dio una enorme caja de bombones traídos desde Italia siendo los más caros y ricos del mundo todo por cortesía del Noveno Vongola. Después de eso y de que los dos perdedores regresaran todos sonrojados, por haber recibido burlas de todo tipo, la fiesta continuo entre risas y más, hasta que llego la hora de entregar los chocolates, todos se dieron entre si y agradeciendo empezaron a degustar los sabrosos manjares que se les fue entregado, sin embargo Haru con una bolas de chocolates en sus manos buscaba desesperadamente a un azabache dueños de sus suspiros, cuando lo vio salir no dudo en seguirlo encontrándolos sentado en una parte alejada del la fiesta, por su parte Hibari se había desesperado del ruido que causaban esos herbívoros, por lo cual decido alejarse ya que después de haber escuchado la canción de esa herbívora se había enojado demasiado, para después empeorarlo la frase de el estúpido arcobaleno "_Vamos Hibari los celos no son lo tuyo mejor decídete de una vez_", quien se creía ese sujeto para decirle lo que tenía que hacer o no, ya que después de haber recatado a esa herbívora, le prestó más atención que con el tiempo adquirió el estúpido sentimiento herbívoro llamado amor, si se enamoro de la herbívora Miura Haru

-Hibari-san- y justo enfrente suyo estaba la persona que le robo el corazón

- ¿qué quieres Herbívora?- dijo aun molesto, y como le molestaba no saber a quién le había cantado la herbívora y eso le cabreaba mucho ya que no podía morderlo hasta la muerte

-solo venia a darte esto- Haru le extendió el pequeño regalo que tenía en sus manos, que era una bolas llena de chocolates cerrada con una cinta morada, Hibari vio esos chocolates con desagrado

- no me gusta lo dulce-dijo cortante

-eso pensé por eso son chocolates amargo y de sabor café- eso le sorprendió al perfecto de Namimori, como es que esa herbívora conocía sus gusto

-siendo así, gracias- le dijo al momento de que tomaba la pequeña bolas y la ponía a su lado

-Hibari-san ¿puedo decirle algo?- pregunto dudosa la castaña, y es que sus amigas le habían dado el valor suficiente para que le dijera sus sentimientos al guardián de la nube, pero justo en ese momento no sabía hacia donde se había ido dicho valor

-habla- ordenó el carnívoro

-b-bueno n-no sé cómo e-empezar- Haru empezó a tartamudear y ponerse cada vez mas roja, pero cuando vio en los ojos de su amado la impaciencia, se puso aun más nerviosa y soltó lo que tenía que decir de repente- usted me gusta- dijo elevando un poco la voz y del miedo cero fuertemente los ojos esperando lo que diría Hibari, este solo abrió los ojos de sorpresa para quitarlos y volver a como estaban antes pero una sonrisa adorno su rostro, el perfecto alargo el brazo para tomar el de la castaña y atraerla hacia su cuerpo, Haru abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa, sin embargo los fue serenado cuando se dejo llevar por el beso que le estaba brindando su amado, se separaron cuando la falta de oxigeno se hiso presente

-H-Hibari-san- Haru lo vio a los ojos tratando de comprender el por qué de ese repentino beso

-Herbívora yo también- fueron las simples palabras que dijo antes de volver a besar a la castaña, quien le correspondió con una sonrisa entendiendo lo que quiso decir tal vez su canción si pudo llegar hasta su corazón y le hiso enamorarse de ella, o no, bueno daba igual lo importante es que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Y así fue como el guardián de la nube distante y la joven castaña pasaron un inolvidable día de San Valentin que daría inicio a una nueva Historia.


End file.
